Unicos
by Itzel-2907
Summary: Los padres de Kim deciden mudarse a Seaford, y un día ella tiene un encuentro con un chico de cabello moreno que la hace sentir diferente. Y ese chico nunca creyó que al tener el encuentro con una chica desconocida despertará en él un sentimiento que ninguna otra chica lo hubiera hecho. KimxJack.
1. Mudanzas y encuentros

**Hola chicos esta es una nueva historia, la otra no la voy a poder continuar, una disculpa pero espero que esta les guste.**

**No me hago dueña por los personajes. **

Tenia muy en claro que en cuanto llegara a casa su madre sería la que la estaría esperando, pero aun así ella no se detuvo hasta terminar cansada de estar practicando en el dojo al que ella asistía todos los días sin falta. Su sensei era consiente de que ella por las noches se quedaba en el dojo así que decidió darle unas llaves que le servirían para entrar y salir las 24 horas del día y aunque sus padres le habían permitido una hora de llegada ella de vez en cuando no lo respetaba, ese día era uno de ellos.

Condujo en su lujo auto a su casa, pasaba de la media noche, así que iba una hora y media tarde del horario que sus padres le habían propuesto, ya podía oír desde esa distancia a su madre diciéndole que no le agradaba la idea de que hiciera karate y a su padre apoyando a lo que su madre le decía. Ya varias veces habían amenazado a Kim con que se mudarían para que ella dejara de asistir al dojo tan tarde pero ella no le tomaba importancia, solo eran promesas o si se puede decir amenazas que se quedaban flotando en el aire. Y si algún día eso ocurriera se las arreglaría para buscar un dojo y asistir a ese por las noches sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de su casa y trato de subir la escalera en silencio, creyó que la había librado al ver que sus padres no la esperaban en la sala y que ya estarían dormidos pero cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y encendió la luz pudo distinguir a sus padres sentados en su cama esperándola –Kim, hija pasa una hora y media de tu tiempo de llegada- menciono su madre un tanto enojada pero trato de mostrar un poco de calma –Lo se, lo siento mamá, no me fije en el tiempo- trato de justificar Kim pero sabia que todo lo que dijera sería en vano –Mira Thea relájate, hemos tomado una decisión y tenemos que informarle- de inmediato Kim miro a su padre por lo que había dicho y no contuvo la necesidad de cuestionarlos –¿De que están hablando? ¿Cuál decisión?- miro interrogativa a sus padres, y su padre fue quien prosiguió –Kim ya te lo habíamos advertido pero no hiciste caso, así que lo más pronto que podamos nos mudaremos-.

Estaba perpleja, Kim creía que sus padres no podían hablar en serio a donde podían ir además tenían que comprar una nueva casa y por lo que ella sabia no habían visto ninguna –No es posible- logro pronunciar –Te lo dijimos varias veces, y seguiste llegando tarde después de que te permitimos una hora de llegada- su madre le dijo algo ya más calmada –Y hemos visto que en Seaford venden una casa muy hermosa la cual no dudamos en comprar y lo más pronto posible nos mudaremos, y tu papá ya ha conseguido un trabajo- concluyo su madre y como no faltaba mucho para que acabaran la vacaciones del verano a sus padres no les preocupo que tuviera que empezar en una nueva escuela –Pero solo porque voy a practicar Karate- no terminaba de entender porque estaban haciendo todo esto –Hija ya te hemos dicho que no nos gusta que estés tan tarde en el dojo y esto a llegado muy lejos además no será tan malo que nos mudemos podrás continuar la preparatoria allá. Veras que no es tan malo- le dijo su padre mientras ambos se levantaban de la cama –Solo queremos lo mejor para ti y para tu hermana sabes que las queremos mucho- dijo su madre al salir junto con su padre y cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos.

Si, Kim tenía una hermana de 16 años se llamaba Leila, Kim era la mayor por un año hacían cosas juntas pero eso si no compartían el mismo deporte a Kim le encantaba el karate y a su hermana le gustaba mucho el vóley, pero aun así se llevaban muy bien compartían secretos e iban a fiestas juntas.

Poco a poco la gran casa donde Kim vivía se fue quedando vacía y no faltaba mucho para que se mudaran así que el ultimo día que estuvo en L.A. se despidió de sus dos mejores amigas. Viana y Rachel. Se despidió de ellas afuera de su antigua casa y subió a su auto y ella conduciría acompañada de Leila detrás de sus padres que serian quienes guiarían el camino hasta su nuevo hogar, Seaford, y detrás de ella vendría la mudanza.

Iban en silencio y Kim fue quien lo rompió –Lo siento- dijo casi en un susurro Kim que a penas su hermana logro escucharla –¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?- su hermana volteo a verla –Por mi culpa nos estamos mudando- dijo Kim sin despegar los ojos del camino –Bueno, es un poco injusto que te culpes por todo esto. Sabes creo que mis papás ya tenían pensado mudarse, no creo que todo sea culpa tuya. Kim además si te dijeron lo que te dijeron es porque les preocupa que estés tan tarde en el dojo. Además ya se que te las arreglaras para buscar un dojo en Seaford y poder entrenar ahí- dijo Leila y ante lo ultimo que dijo Kim se sorprendió e hizo que esta vez si despegara un poco los ojos –Wow, Leila me conoces bastante bien- pronunció Kim y Leila asintió sonriente –Y tranquila yo ya veré como cubrirte cuando te escapes- ambas sonrieron y continuaron su camino en silencio detrás de sus padres.

Aunque viajaron por casi solo dos horas para ambas chicas fue una eternidad y al bajar del auto y vieron la casa les fascino por completo era muy hermosa, grande y acogedora cada una escogió una habitación la cual decoraron a su gusto.

En la mañana Kim bajo a almorzar y vio que su familia estaba en la mesa y ella los acompaño –Buenos Días- saludo y comió un poco de fruta –Bueno yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas, con permiso- dijo su padre, el era un hombre muy ocupado, era un exitoso empresario y tendría que buscar un lugar donde instalarse para continuar con su trabajo, también tendría que buscar algunos empleados que atendieran la gran casa y tal vez para el final del día ya habría algunos –Esta bien Steve, pero espero que estés de vuelta para la cena- dijo su madre –Estaré aquí- le dio un beso a su esposa y salió del comedor –Bueno, chicas iré a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y comprare unas cosas ¿Quieren venir?- les pregunto su madre y como no tenían nada que hacer en aquella casa accedieron a ir, ambas subieron se dieron una ducha, se arreglaron y subieron en la camioneta de su madre para ir de compras.

Tenían vario tiempo comprando cosas y pasaron al lado de un restaurante donde Kim se percato que había mucha gente se fijo en el nombre y vio que decía en letras grandes "Falafel Phil´s", y justo enfrente había un dojo y el nombre del dojo era "Bobby Wasabi" ese nombre se le hizo parecido y recordó que un día estaba viendo una película sobre un hombre ninja con el mismo nombre y decidió encaminarse hacía allá y noto que estaba cerrado, pero no dudo en regresar porque de una forma u otra ese era el dojo en el que quería entrar.

Busco a su madre y a su hermana y las encontró en una tienda de ropa –Kim, ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto su madre –Solo me distraje viendo otras cosas- respondió –Mamá ¿crees que te falte mucho?- pregunto Kim y es que ella ya estaba cansada –Tal vez, ¿quieres hacer otra cosa?- dijo su madre –Pues quería dar una vuelta por la playa- respondió Kim –Esta bien, ¿Leila quieres ir con Kim?- le pregunto su madre a su hermana que veía unas blusas –No, aquí me quedo- dijo y agarro 3 blusas y se dirigió a los vestidores –Bueno cuando acabemos de las compras te llamo para que te regreses- dijo su madre y Kim salió de la tienda hacia la playa.

Comenzó a caminar por la arena y había mucha gente así que trato de alejarse un poco y vio una especie de choza de madera que estaba como abandonada y le llamo mucho la atención, cuando entró noto que estaba muy sucio y cuando se dispuso a salir algo o alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y la empujo al interior y se recargo en la pared con un brusco golpe –Oye ¿Qué es lo que te…?- le grito al chico que había entrado bruscamente pero este la callo con su mano y dejando sus cuerpos pegados y ella lo miro con atención el chico se miraba divertido y se asomaba por la pequeña ventana que tenían aquel espacio. Lo miro detalladamente y no pudo evitar pensar que era muy guapo, el se relajo y la soltó –Lo siento, es que trataba de escapar de unos amigos- le explico y aun no retiraba su mano y aun seguían juntos, Kim señalo su mano y el reacciono y la quito lentamente ya que observo a Kim y al igual que ella el creyó que era muy guapa y en ese momento sus ojos se conectaron y ambos no podían dejar de mirarse, se estaba sintiendo nerviosa ningún chico la había puesto así, mientras se miraban ella vio a hacia sus labios y pudo distinguir que se movían pero no supo si dijeron algo o no, estaban tan cerca y ninguno hacía nada para separarse solo estaban ahí viéndose a los ojos el uno al otro y fue interrumpido su momento porque un chico latino de cabello oscuro abrió la puerta de golpe y eso fue lo que los separo, el chico latino solo se les quedo viendo a ambos y Kim salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar. Sin embargo el chico con el que había estado dentro se asomo para verla alejarse –¿Quién era ella Jack?- pregunto su amigo –No lo se, Jerry- respondió.

Mientras regresaba con su madre Kim recibió un mensaje de su hermana donde decía que tenía que regresar, así que Kim no lo dudo y se fue al estacionamiento del centro comercial para ver a Leila y a su madre con muchas bolsas. Subieron a la camioneta y regresaron a su nueva casa. Cuando se fue a dormir no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen del los labios del chico y en que habían articulado algo y tal vez no había escuchado bien o se lo había imaginado, pero podía jurar que aquel chico de cabello castaño había pronunciado dos palabras: "Eres hermosa".


	2. Nuevo dojo y nueva escuela

La despertó el ruido su hermana que tocaba la puerta y entró –Kim despierta- dijo Leila sacudiéndola y Kim tardo un poco en abrir los ojos –¿Qué pasa Leila?- dijo Kim medio dormida –Oye ¿como te fue en la playa?- pregunto con impaciencia y rápidamente Kim se incorporo en la cama y se sentó junto a su hermana con una sonrisa en la cara –Pues, tuve un encuentro con un chico muy guapo, Leila- y al recordar lo que le sucedió sonrió aun más –Cuéntame- se impaciento Leila y Kim le conto todo con detalle pero decidió no contarle a su hermana sobre si el chico había pronunciado aquellas palabras o no –Kim eso es tan romántico- dijo Leila y solo sonrió –Bueno mejor ya hay que bañarnos para bajar a almorzar, vamos vete a tu habitación- le dijo Kim a su hermana y con eso salió ella dejando a Kim pensando en el chico.

Después del almuerzo se fue cada una a su habitación y entonces Kim recordó que tenía que regresar a la plaza para ir al dojo, y se dirigió a la habitación de Leila toco y entro –Leila ayer que fuimos con mi mamá al centro comercial vi un dojo, por favor acompáñame para que mis papás no sospechen nada y hablar con el encargado del dojo- le insistió Kim a su hermana y esta solo le dio una mirada –Esta bien te acompaño vamos rápido- le respondió y le pidieron permiso a su madre para salir y juntas se fueron en su auto a aquel dojo.

{{{}}}

Era jueves por la mañana, Jack asistió al dojo como era de costumbre –Hola chicos- saludo a todos que ya estaban ahí –Hola Jack- respondieron, camino hacia el vestidor de chicos y se puso un pants y una playera para entrenar y comenzó a practicar su patadas con un maniquí –Bien Rudy ¿ya te conto Jack?- menciono Jerry y Jack solo puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario pero no le importo que lo dijera ya que Rudy era como un amigo para los chicos y casi todo se lo decían –No, ¿qué?- preguntó –Pues ayer Jack tuvo un encuentro con una chica en la playa- le comento Milton pero Jack trato de ignorarlo aunque de inmediato le vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquella chica rubia –¿Y era linda?- pregunto Rudy –Oh muy hermosa- comento Jerry –Cuidado Jerry no lo digas así o Jack se pondrá celoso- dijo Eddie –Tranquilo, a mi me gustan otras chicas- dijo Jerry y los demás se hicieron como si no lo hubieran escuchado.

Después de la practica los chicos decidieron ir a Falafel Phil´s y cuando iban entrando al restaurante Kim iba entrando al dojo pero aun así no se percataron el uno del otro. Cuando entró no vio a nadie, pero vio la puerta de la oficina de Rudy y la toco–Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- le pregunto y Kim entro –mmm… Sí- dudo un poco antes de proseguir –Quiero asistir a este dojo- le dijo acercándose un poco a Rudy para presentarse –Soy Kim- le dijo su nombre –Yo soy Rudy. Pero antes dime ¿has hecho karate?- le pregunto y ella asintió con la cabeza –Soy cinturón negro segundo grado- respondió ella y Rudy se sorprendió –Muy bien Kim puedes si quieres puedes empezar mañana- dijo Rudy pero Kim aun no podía asistir al dojo –Mira lo que pasa es esto…-

Kim le conto a Rudy su situación, que no podría asistir en la mañana o en la tarde ya que sus padres se darían cuenta y ellos no le permitían hacer karate, así que solo podría venir algunos días en la noche –Y ¿quería saber si tu estabas de acuerdo con que asistiera por las noches para poder seguir practicando?- Rudy la miro compasivo –Comprendo tu situación, pero te dejare venir con una condición- le contesto –Si la que sea- dijo ella con impaciencia –Cada que tengamos un torneo tu nos acompañaras, serás de gran ayuda- le dijo y Kim asintió desesperada –Si claro- respondió –Bueno Kim te daré una llave para que puedas entrar si alguna vez el dojo estuviera cerrado y puedas entrar con facilidad- en cuanto le dio la llave Kim se lo agradeció y salió.

Al salir de Falafel Phil´s los chicos fueron al dojo para despedirse de Rudy y dirigirse a sus casas y de nuevo casi se topan con Kim si ella no se hubiera ido unos momentos antes, los chicos tocaron a su oficina y entraron –Hola chicos creí que se habían ido ya- los saludo de nuevo Rudy –No, además quisimos traerte algo de comer ya que no has salido de aquí- le dijo Eddie y le entregaron un paquete de Falafel –Muchas gracias- respondió y lo tomo –Bueno, nos vamos Rudy- comento Milton –Adiós- dijeron todos juntos y salieron del dojo.

Kim se encontró con Leila en donde había estacionado su carro y cuando ambas estuvieron dentro del auto arranco el motor y se dirigieron a casa –Y ¿cómo te fue?- le pregunto Leila mientras Kim conducía –Hable con el sensei que enseña en ese dojo, se llama Rudy, y le explique mi situación y me entrego una llave que me ayudara a entrar cuando yo quiera. Pero me puso una condición, que cuando tuvieran torneos asistiría para competir. Y acepte- respondió Kim –¿Cuándo piensas ir?- pregunto Leila –Pues por lo mientras aun no, pero tal vez cuando empiecen las clases iré de vez en cuando por las noches- dijo Kim y su hermana solo asintió –Bueno, tendré que ir pensando que le voy a inventar a mis papás- y solo se rieron ante lo que dijo Leila.

Cuando llegaron las recibió su mamá –Hola, ¿cómo les fue?- les pregunto su madre –Bien vimos varias cosas y dimos una vuelta por la playa- invento Leila y su madre solo asintió –Bueno, quiero decirles que ya las inscribí en una escuela, se llama "Seaford High" y entran en dos semanas- les dijo su madre –Esta bien- dijo Kim y se sentaron a cenar.

{{{ }}}

Las dos ultimas semanas habían pasado rápido, así que las vacaciones de verano habían acabado por lo tanto Kim y Leila tenían que darse prisa para ir a su nueva escuela –Chicas tienen que irse, van a llegar tarde- les grito su padre desde el piso de a bajo, y ambas bajaron corriendo la escalera –Ya vamos… ah olvide las llaves del auto- dijo Kim regresando a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzar a su hermana que ya la esperaba afuera. Aventaron sus mochilas en la parte de atrás del coche, se pusieron el cinturón y Kim condujo a la escuela. Al llegar se estaciono en el primer espacio vació que vio y rápido tomaron sus mochilas y se adentraron en Seaford High.

Fueron a la oficina del director, este les entrego sus horarios y les asigno un casillero. El director les indico donde se hallaba el casillero de cada una y con eso salieron de la oficina del director. En el transcurso del día Kim conoció a una chica llamada Julie que por suerte estaba en algunas de sus clases.

Mientras hablaba con Julie cerca de los casilleros paseo la mirada por el corredor viendo rostros desconocidos que platicaban y fue ahí donde lo vio, estaba un poco alejado pero logro distinguirlo, el chico con el que había estado en la choza y él que por primera vez la había puesto nerviosa, el estaba recargado en su casillero y una chica le hablaba y jugueteaba con su camisa de él –Kim estas escuchándome- le dijo Julie –Lo siento me distraje- dijo Kim y Julie volteo para ver con lo que se distrajo Kim –Te recomiendo que Donna no te sorprenda viendo a Jack Brewer. Sabes el es algo extraño muchas o más bien todas las chicas lo quieren pero al parecer el no esta interesado en ninguna chica- dijo Julie –Yo no estoy interesada en él- argumento Kim –Mejor vayamos a clase- dijo Julie

Estaba a punto de empezar su ultima hora, calculo, y era otra de las materias que tenia con Julie, se sentaron juntas y en eso entro Jerry que iba acompañado de Milton quien saludo a Julie y se sentó junto a Jerry quien al parecer no se percato de la presencia de Kim en el salón. Detrás de ellos entro Jack y de inmediato Kim lo reconoció, no sabía que hacer y poso la mirada en su libro y de repente detecto que Jack se detuvo a su lado, levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del chico –¿Puedo?- le dijo a Julie –Claro, yo iba con Milton- el se sentó y le dedico una sonrisa a Kim –Oye te vi en el pasillo, eres nueva ¿verdad?- le pregunto –Si, soy Kim- él la dio un pedazo de una hoja donde decía "Mucho gusto Kim, soy Jack" ella volteo y el tenía una sonrisa en la cara, esa sonrisa divertida pero a la vez sexy que hizo que ella sonriera.

Entro en el salón un chico de aspecto deportivo y fuerte, este se acerco a donde estaba Jack –Hola, Jack ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del viernes?- le pregunto –Aun no lo se Brad, tal vez- dijo Jack –Pues si decides ir, ya sabes que será en casa de Donna- dijo él como tratando de Kim supiera y fuera –Hola, tu debes ser Kim la nueva chica, tienes una hermana también ¿no?- dijo Brad dirigiéndose a Kim –Si, no te equivocas- respondió ella –Soy Brad, y bueno habrá una fiesta tienes que ir se pondrá muy divertida- dijo –Ok, gracias- respondió ella –Bueno, mucho gusto Kim, que estés bien- dijo el y luego se alejo de donde estaban porque había llegado el maestro.

Casi para que acabara la clase Jack rompió el silencio en el que estaban –Kim te recomiendo que no te acerques a Brad, las chicas que estuvieron con el no salieron bien- ante el comentario de Jack, Kim se quedo extrañada –Pero si apenas le hable… no creo que le halla gustado tan rápido- el la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo con sinceridad –Kim, eres hermosa- ella solo se quedo ahí sin reaccionar, fue donde pudo confirmar lo que el le había dicho en la choza, y sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la ultima hora –Lo siento, me tengo ir- dijo Jack y rápido salió del salón antes de que ella pronunciara algo.


	3. Voy a ir

**Se que me tarde mucho en publicar un capitulo nuevo lo siento mucho pero es que estuve ocupada pero ya aquí esta el capitulo 3 espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer mi historia**

* * *

Kim se encontró con su hermana en la entrada de la escuela, con la mirada trato de buscar a Jack pero no lo vio tal vez ya se habría ido. Se despidió de Julie y se acerco a su hermana –Leila, vámonos- dijo Kim –Adiós- Leila se despidió de las chicas con las que estaba y caminaron hacia el auto de Kim para dirigirse a casa.

Era la primera noche que Kim asistiría al dojo y tenía que pensar bien como saldría de su casa. Tendría que hacerlo después de la cena y tendría que planearlo bien para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta –Leila- le hablo Kim a su hermana desde la puerta de su habitación –Ya voy Kim- respondió, su hermana dirigiéndose hacia en cuarto de Kim –¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Leila sorprendida al entrar y ver a Kim sacando una cuerda por la ventana –Bajar por aquí y tu me vas a ayudar- le explico Kim señalando la ventana –¿Sabes? Creo que sería mejor que salieras por allá abajo- comento Leila –Si salgo por la puerta de entrada mis papás se darían cuenta, Leila- le respondió –No, mi mamá esta en su cuarto y mi papá regreso a su oficina- le dijo Leila y Kim dio una mirada algo molesta –Bueno, gracias pero aun así quédate aquí por si mi mamá viene o no se y pregunta algo- dijo Kim. Así que salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pensó llevar su auto pero era una muy mala idea así que llamó a un taxi.

Cuando Leila iba saliendo del cuarto de Kim por un poco de leche, su madre justo se dirigió para allá –Mamá- dijo rápido Leila –¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Leila –Bueno, voy a preguntarle a Kim como le fue hoy- dijo su madre y Leila tenía que pensar en algo rápido –No, no vas a poder, Kim ya esta dormida- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –Si quieres, mañana le preguntas, hoy tuvo un día muy cansado y por eso se durmió temprano- concluyo Leila y su madre solo la miro extrañada –Creo que tendré preguntarle mañana. Ya que. Bueno, tu también descasa Leila buenas noches- dijo su madre y se fue a su cuarto. Leila se relajo y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando llego a las puertas del dojo las empujó, pero no le sorprendió que estuvieran cerradas, así que sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las abrió. Cuando entro tardo mucho en encontrar el interruptor para encender las luces, se dirigió a los vestidores y se puso algo más cómodo, salió y de su mochila sacó su i-Pod y puso algo de música. Quería distraerse y pensar en lo que le había sucedido ese día con Jack. No se dio cuenta que habían pasado ya dos horas y decidió regresar, se cambió y empezó a caminar a su casa.

Mientras caminaba sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero trato de ignorarlo ella sabía que tardaría mucho en llegar pero trato de continuar caminando si darle importancia a lo otro. Y de repente un hombre con un pasamontañas y una navaja se le apareció en frente –Mira que tenemos aquí- Kim lo miro asustada, trato de atacarlo y este le hizo un corte no muy profundo en la palma de la mano –Ya déjala en paz- dijo una voz por detrás del hombre, el se dio la vuelta y Jack era quien había llegado. Pronto el hombre había sido golpeado por ambos adolescentes y salió huyendo de aquel lugar –Oye no peleas tan mal- dijo Jack acercándose a Kim pero ella –Gracias- respondió –Te llevo a tu casa por aquí cerca esta mi camioneta- dijo él y ella acepto –Por favor- respondió.

Kim le dijo su dirección a Jack y el condujo hasta su casa el camino no fue muy cómodo para ambos ya que no sabían que decir o que hacer, aun que para su suerte no fue muy largo el camino y Kim se relajo hasta llegar a su casa Jack apago el motor pero ninguno hizo nada hasta que Jack se percato que en la mano de Kim había sangre –Oye, estas herida. Déjame ver- Kim no aun no hacía nada y Jack fue quien tuvo que tomar su mano, ante su contacto ella se quedo helada, en su herida había un poco de sangre ya algo seca pero aun salía un poco, él paso su dedo por su herida y esto hizo que Kim se quejara un poco, así que Jack empezó a quitarse su camisa y rompió la tela, Kim no pudo evitar ver su pecho tonificado y tuvo que reprimir la idea de tocarlo, el envolvió la herida de Kim en un pedazo de la tela con cuidado –Kim- le dijo Jack al terminar y la obligo a verlo en los ojos –No se que es lo tienes, pero has hecho que me fije en ti como ninguna chica lo hubiera logrado- dijo Jack y ella no sabía que decirle, el comenzó a inclinarse –Gracias por todo pero tengo que entrar a mi casa- dijo ella interrumpiendo el momento y saliendo de la camioneta de Jack –De nada. Hasta luego Kim- dijo el y arranco su camioneta.

Ella entro en su casa y noto que su padre ya había llegado porque vio su auto en la cochera y lo distinguió a él sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico, así que tenía que ingeniárselas para entrar, se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto y noto que la cuerda estaba colgando y tuvo que subir por ahí. Escondió su maleta en el jardín y empezó a escalar con la ayuda de la cuerda, y como Jack le había protegido un poco su mano no se la lastimaba demasiado.

Cuando llego a la ventana y estaba dentro se dio cuenta que en su cama dormida estaba su hermana, se quito la ropa que llevaba y se puso su pijama se quito el pedazo de tela de la camisa de Jack, se aplico algo que le ayudara a que la herida no se le infectara y se puso una venda limpia, no quiso despertar a su hermana así que la dejo ahí se acostó a un lado de ella y después ella se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kim despertó ya no estaba Leila, pero no le dio importancia. Se levanto tomo una ducha y se arreglo para bajar e irse a la escuela junto con Leila que de nuevo ya la esperaba afuera.

Al llegar a la escuela al lado de su casillero vio a Julie –Hola Julie- se acerco ella a saludarla –Hola, Kim… oh ¿qué te paso en la mano?- dijo Julie al ver la mano vendada de Kim –Oh, este…- dijo Kim tratando de inventar algo –Me corte con un vaso roto- dijo un poco dudosa –¿Segura? Lo dudaste- dijo Julie –Tranquila, no te miento- dijo Kim un poco ya más convencida.

En la hora del almuerzo Kim se iba a encontrar con Julie, tomo un poco de la comida que le pareció lo más normal posible y mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa donde había distinguido a Julie no se fijó y chocó contra una chica que dio un grito muy agudo –Oh, cuanto lo siento en verdad, no fue mi intención- dijo Kim automáticamente y tratado de limpiar la gran mancha en la blusa de la chica –No, deja deja esta bien. Penny- dijo la chica con la que había chocado Kim obviamente enojada y por detrás de ella se acerco una chica –Ve a mi auto y tráeme otro cambio de ropa, YA- grito y ella se fue corriendo –Mira, fue un accidente…- trato de disculparla Kim pero llego alguien y la interrumpió –Donna, mira tranquila no tienes que hacer un escandalo, ya nos vamos- dijo Julie sacando de la situación a Kim y dejando atrás a Donna.

Desde donde Kim estaba sentada pudo distinguir a Donna con otras dos chicas que estaban con ella y una de ellas era la chica que había ido por su cambio de ropa –Ella es Donna y las chicas que están con ella son Kelsey y Penny. Pero eso si Donna es la líder y haría lo que sea por ganarse a Jack, además es la chica más hipócrita que conozco- dijo Julie sacando a Kim de sus pensamientos –Hola Julie- dijo una chica de cabello largo oscuro que se acercaba a la mesa –Hola- respondió Julie cuando ella ya estaba en la mesa –Kim, ella es Grace. Grace, ella es Kim- las presentó Julie –Hola Kim- dijo amable –Hola- respondió ella –Oye vi tu incidente con Donna. No te preocupes ella es así de exagerada- dijo Grace con una sonrisa y Kim se la devolvió. Sonó la campana que indicaba que tenían que regresar a clases y salieron de la cafetería.

Kim estuvo esperando con ansias la ultima hora para poder hablar con Jack así que trato de llagar pronto al salón y él no tardo mucho en entrar, pero iba acompañado de Brad que al parecer le decía algo pero Jack lo ignoraba. Pasaron a un lado de Kim y Jack la saludo con una sonrisa pero se paso de largo y se fue a la parte de atrás y se sentó al lado de Brad el cual parecía estar hablando de la gran fiesta en casa de Donna la chica con la que había tenido el accidente en el almuerzo.

Después entro Julie y ocupo el lugar vació al lado de Kim –Julie, ¿iras a la fiesta de Donna?- le pregunto Kim –Pues no lo se, oí que invito a toda la escuela pero no se si ir- respondió –Y ¿Por qué no vamos?- le dijo Kim –No lo se Kim, creo que no tengo ganas de ir; se que va ir Milton pero porque es amigo de Jack y va por él…- dijo Julie algo desanimada –Vamos Julie quiero ir a divertirme un rato y también le decimos a Grace; además si me dices que invitó a toda la escuela mi hermana ya se entero y claro que va a ir y mis papás me van a pedir que la lleva y la acompañe- dijo Kim tratando de convencer a Julie –Bien, vamos- dijo Julie y Kim sonrió satisfecha.

Cuando iba saliendo de la escuela la detuvo Donna –Tu eres Kim ¿verdad?- le dijo impidiéndole el paso y con Kelsey y Penny atrás –Si…- respondió Kim –Mira, perdón por exagerar en la cafetería pero te pido una disculpa y espero que vallas a mi fiesta este viernes… Bueno adiós Kim- dijo y se fue sin decir más, a Kim le pareció muy extraño su comportamiento por lo que le había dicho Julie –Kim, ya vámonos- le dijo Leila llegando por detrás y empujándola un poco en dirección a donde se encontraba su auto –Leila ¿supiste de la fiesta del viernes?- le pregunto Kim mientras conducía –Si, Cloe y Sally me dijeron que fuera ¿vas a ir?- le dijo Leila emocionada –Claro que voy- le confirmo Kim.


	4. La fiesta

La semana había pasado rápido y toda la escuela hablaba sobre la gran fiesta que haría Donna en su casa. Desde que Jack había llevado a Kim a su casa después de que fue al dojo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, y mientras estaba en su casillero con Grace y con Julie dejando sus libros para irse a casa, trato de buscar a Jack con la mirada hacía la dirección de su casillero y logró verlo pero pudo ver también que a su lado de nuevo estaba Donna –Kim, ¿Cómo le haremos para esta noche?- pregunto por segunda vez Grace que estaba con ella y con Julie –Kim eres muy distraída- le dijo Julie pero no en modo ofensivo –Lo siento de verdad- se disculpo Kim –Es en serio Kim no te conviene que te enamores de Jack, si Donna se da cuenta de eso haría lo imposible por alejarte de él- le recordó Julie y Kim solo siguió guardando sus cosas.

–Bueno retomando el tema, ¿qué me decían?- dijo Kim –¿Cómo le haremos para esta noche?- pregunto de nuevo Grace –Que les parece que mejor ahorita vamos a sus casas recogen alguna de su ropa y se arreglan en la mía para ya irnos todas juntas y se quedan a dormir conmigo después de la fiesta- propuso Kim y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Después de salir de la escuela Kim pasa a casa de Grace y luego a al de Julie para que recogieran todo lo necesario para en la noche. Luego condujo hasta su casa y tanto Julie como Grace estaban sorprendidas por la gran casa entraron y de la cocina venía saliendo su mamá –Hola Kim- la saludo su mamá –Hola, mamá ellas son Grace y Julie nos vamos a arreglar para la fiesta y se van a quedar a dormir ¿esta bien?- las presentó Kim y su mamá las saludo –No te preocupes, esta bien- respondió su mamá y subieron hasta su habitación –Kim tu habitación es muy bonita- dijo Grace –Gracias, pero hay que empezar a arreglarnos de una vez para esta listas a tiempo- dijo Kim y todas empezaron a sacar las cosas que traían, Leila también se estaba arreglando con ella y su mamá las ayudaba con el peinado; pronto estuvieron listas y Kim condujo hasta la casa de Donna.

Al llegar Leila se alejo de ellas para ir con sus amigas que ya estaban en la fiesta. Estaba casi toda la escuela en la casa de Donna, había una banda tocando música, bebidas y comida. Lo primero que Kim hizo fue tratar de encontrar a Jack por algún lado –Kim tranquila, si Brad esta en la fiesta Jack también- le dijo Grace y Kim miro extrañada –¿Qué?- pregunto –Lo que pasa es que Jack y Brad son hermanastros. El padre de Jack se casó con la madre de Brad y es por eso que a veces están juntos, más que nada porque Brad se le pega a Jack- le explico Julie y Kim asintió y en eso se acerco Milton –Hola chicas- las saludo y le dio un pequeño beso a Julie –Hola- respondieron ellas y detrás de Milton venían Jerry y Eddie –Hola- saludaron ambos al igual que ellas –Chicos ¿no han visto a Jack?- pregunto Kim –Hace un rato lo vi llegar junto con Brad, pero ya no lo he visto- le dijo Eddie.

Estuvieron platicando por un rato pero Kim tenía que encontrar a Jack así que se dispuso a buscarlo –Ahora vuelvo- dijo y comenzó a caminar entre la gente a empujones todo el mundo estaba ahí, el hedor de sudor y el alcohol de las bebidas estaba empezando a marearla, mientras trataba de seguir en pie localizó a su hermana con sus amigas. Estaba demasiado mareada y perdió el equilibrio, pero alguien la sostuvo –Ven te sacare de aquí- dijo la persona y la agarró de la mano y comenzó a abrirse el paso entre las personas, Kim levanto la mirada y vio de quien se trataba, Jack.

Por fin estaba con Jack, a lo lejos Donna los vio alejarse de ahí –Kelsey- llamó a unas de sus amigas –¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica –Sigue a la chica nueva y Jack. Me dirás cada detalle de lo que hagan ¿entendiste?- le ordenó Donna y la chica siguió a Jack y a Kim.

Jack seguía caminando y llevo a Kim a una pequeña terraza donde apenas se escuchaba la música, se sentaron en unos de lo sillones que había y se quedaron en silencio –Gracias, por sacarme de ahí- dijo Kim y Jack tenía sus ojos fijos en ella y ella sentía su mirada pero no se atrevía levantar la mirada, él se acerco un poco más –Kim…- susurró Jack –Eres una chica muy especial, me he enamorado de ti- y ella lo volteo a ver, le tomo la mano pero le empezó a temblar y la retiro lo más rápido que pudo, pero Jack la volvió a agarrar –Kim, te necesito- dijo él sincero mirándolo directamente a sus marrones ojos y con eso Jack la atrajo en un beso.

Kim al principio estaba un poco sorprendida pero se relajo y no dudo en devolverle el beso. Su beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, Jack la abrazo para atraerla más hacia él y Kim lo aceptó, después de tiempo se separaron –Yo también te necesito Jack- le respondió Kim y no pudo más y ahora fue ella quien lo acerco y le dio un beso que Jack de inmediato acepto y se lo devolvió.

Kelsey en cuanto tuvo cada detalle de lo sucedido y lo que necesitaba para decirle a Donna salió de donde estaba escondida y se dirigió de nuevo a la fiesta y saber que era lo que Donna planearía.

Este beso fue más intenso, esta vez el beso ambos lo sintieron más real después de su beso sus frentes se quedaron juntas y ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara –Kim eres muy hermosa- Kim sonrió aun más –Creo que voy a empezar a contar cuantas veces me has dicho eso- se quedaron abrazados contemplando las estrellas de la noche y en total tranquilidad pero después de un tiempo no se percataron de que alguien había llegado –Hola, Brewer- dijo Jerry que había llegado y los había sorprendido –Bueno yo me voy, gracias por todo Jack- dijo Kim –Nos vemos Kim- dijo él y Kim ya se estaba alejando para regresar con las Grace y Julie. Y en seguida Jack regreso a la fiesta con Jerry y escucho una voz que no le agradaba del todo -¡JACK! ¡JACK! Tienes que venir conmigo en este momento ahora ven corre- dijo Donna mientras jalaba del brazo a Jack, quien volteó a ver Jerry con cara confusa –No se nada- le dijo Jerry con los labios y negando con la cabeza.

Donna lo llevo a Jack hasta el escenario, detuvo la música y tomo el micrófono –Bien, todos me escuchan- dijo ella por el micrófono pero las únicas que prestaron atención fueron Kelsey y Penny le prestaban atención y todos seguían en sus platicas –TODOS DENME SU ATENCIÓN, ¡YA!- grito Donna esta vez y todos automáticamente al escenario para verla y a Kim le extraño ver a Jack en el escenario con Donna –Muy bien. Bueno esta fiesta tenía un propósito al principió: festejar el regreso a clases- dijo ella y todo mundo lanzo gritos y aplaudió –Y pues ya que toda la escuela esta aquí porque no aprovechar y que se festejen dos importantes propósitos. Y el segundo propósito es…- dijo Donna mientras jalaba Jack más cerca de ella –…que en la escuela Jack me pidió que fuéramos novios y estamos saliendo- concluyo Donna y antes de que Jack pudiera decir o hacer algo ella lo atrapó en un beso feroz.

Kim al ver la escena estaba desecha, todos los demás estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Kim no lo podía entender, tan solo hace unos momentos había estado con él y se habían besado y ahora Jack la había traicionado, al parecer Jack solo había jugado con ella, las lágrimas le picaban los ojos pero no iba a llorar enfrente de toda la escuela –Kim, debe de haber una explicación- le dijo Jerry –¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Julie al verla, y en ese momento Kim no soporto más y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas –Vámonos de aquí- dijo Kim y se dirigió a la salida –¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunto Grace a Jerry –Yo sospecho que fue una trampa de Donna, tan solo unos momentos Jack me dijo que estaba enamorada de Kim- respondió Jerry en ese momento Donna soltó a Jack y el de inmediato busco a Kim entre la multitud de chicos y la vio caminando hacia la salida.

Bajo del escenario lo más rápido que pudo y Donna se quedo arriba sonriendo con malicia ya que su plan había salido a la perfección –Jerry ¿dónde esta Kim?- le pregunto Jack –Se esta yendo en este momento con Julie, Grace y su hermana- le respondió y Jack corrió lo más rápido posible para ir a aclarar las cosas –¡KIM! ¡KIM! ¡Espera! ¡KIM!- grito Jack pero ella ya se alejaba en su coche.

**Bueno este fue el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**En mi perfil pueden ver imágenes de la historia. **

**Gracias por leer. **


	5. Créeme

**Hola chicos, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero lo que pasa es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no pude actualizarlo. Pero aquí esta el capitulo. No soy dueña de Kickin' it. **

La rabia, enojo, decepción, ira… todo, se acumulaba dentro de Jack. Entro de nuevo a la fiesta y se encamino en dirección de donde se encontraba Donna con Kelsey y Penny –¡Donna!- dijo el cuando se acerco a ella por detrás, ella se volteo y trato de besarlo pero él se lo impidió –¿Qué pasa Jackie?- pregunto ella como si nada hubiera pasado –¿Qué pasa? Eso es lo que yo quiero saber ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿por qué hiciste eso? Todo es mentira- dijo Jack claramente enojado –Por favor Jack, ¿prefieres estar con esa… tipa, que conmigo?- dijo Donna, lo cual provoco que Jack se molestara más –¡Cállate Donna!- gritó Jack.

Todos los demás que se encontraban cerca de ellos los voltearon a ver –Mira Jackson- comenzó a hablar Donna con clara molestia en su voz –Te hice un favor al alejarte de ella, tu te mereces a alguien como yo y ella no es nadie, deberías de agradecerme- concluyo Donna cruzándose de brazos –No mereces que te diga nada, y tratar de hablar contigo será imposible. Me voy de aquí- le dijo Jack y se alejó de Donna dirigiéndose a la salida, con una cosa en mente, de una forma u otra arreglaría las cosas con Kim.

Salió de la casa, se acercó a su carro y condujo por el camino.

* * *

Todas dormían, todas menos Kim. Quien solo pensaba cuando había estado a solas con Jack, en las cosas que se habían dicho; pero después le volvía a la mente el beso que Donna y Jack se habían dado. No lo soportaba.

Solo miraba por su ventana mientras las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas –Kim ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Julie mientras agarraba sus lentes, ponérselos y poder ver a Kim, ella de inmediato se limpió la cara y trato de que no se le quebrara la voz al responder –Si, solo… que… no tengo sueño- trato de inventar Kim, pero Julie pudo ver que había estado llorando –Es por lo de la fiesta ¿cierto?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba de donde había estado durmiendo y se unía a Kim en la ventana. Kim solo asintió y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Julie la abrazó –¿Chicas que pasa?- dijo Grace mientras se despertaba y se tallaba los ojos, y cuando vio a Kim y Julie supuso lo que estaba pasando y se unió a ellas en el abrazo –Kim, esto solo es un plan de la perra de Donna, tal vez se entero de que Jack te quería y no lo acepto y quiso verte sufrir- le dijo Grace para tratar de calmarla pero obviamente no funciono –Lo he estado pensando chicas y tal vez Jack y Donna solo intentaron burlarse de mi- dijo Kim entre lagrimas –No Kim, ¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Julie –Como Donna pudo enterarse de que Jack y yo nos queríamos, de que nos habíamos besado, de que tan solo unos momentos antes habíamos estado en la terraza si él y yo habíamos estado solos en ese lugar, tal vez todo lo habían planeado. Ellos se ha burlado de mi y yo caí como una completa idiota- no podía dejar de llorar –Kim como se te ocurre eso Jack no es así- le insistió Grace –Saben es mejor que ya descansemos hay que dormir- dijo Julie y las dos asintieron. Pronto todas ya estaban dormidas.

* * *

Al día siguiente las chicas al levantarse se dieron un baño, bajaron a desayunar y al terminar volvieron al cuarto de Kim y vieron un par de películas, y al acabar de verlas Grace y Julie se fueron a sus casas. Kim necesitaba distraerse y no vio mejor oportunidad para ir al dojo.

Esta vez no le importo si sus padres se daban cuenta o no de que el carro de Kim no estaba ya que era no pasaban de las 7 de la noche y no sería extraño que hubiera salido a esa hora. Era sábado así que supuso que el dojo estaría cerrado y necesitaría su llave. Se dirigió al dojo y el camino haya se le hizo eterno. Cuando al fin llego, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esta vez no tuvo que usar la llave que Rudy le había dado, así que solo empujo la puerta, entro y pensó que Rudy tal vez estaría dentro pero, le pareció extraño no encontrar a Rudy ahí.

No le tomo importancia y se dirigió al vestuario de chicas para cambiarse. Cuando justo iba saliendo en ese momento nunca imagino que también de la puerta del vestuario de chicos saldría Jack. Se miraron por un momento y por el aspecto que traía él se había dado un ducha e iba de salida –Kim- dijo él en un susurro -¡Kim!, tenemos que hablar- dijo Jack pero Kim volvió a entrar al vestuario de las chicas tratando de evitarlo, pero a él no le importo y se dispuso a entrar detrás de ella al cabo que estaban solos en el dojo -Déjame en paz Jack, no quiero hablar contigo- dijo ella cuando vio que había entrado -Por favor escúchame, todo fue un plan de Donna, por favor déjame explicarte- dijo dando un paso más cerca de ella, pero Kim retrocedió dudosa de lo que debía hacer.

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla -Lo siento Jack yo no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que me mientas más- dijo ella mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y lo dejaba a el dentro del vestuario de chicas y salía del dojo hacía donde había estacionado su carro.

Jack; él solo se quedo ahí parado tratando de detener las lagrimas que le surcaban los ojos por las palabras de Kim, él la amaba, la necesitaba se lo había confesado, pero al parecer ella solo recordaba lo que había visto cuando el estaba arriba en el escenario con Donna y había presenciado aquel beso que nunca debió darse, pero Jack no se rendiría, tenía que convencer a Kim de que era a ella a quien quería.

* * *

Al llegar a su carro, Kim tenía la cara llena de lagrimas. Condujo su auto, pero como las lagrimas le nublaban los ojos no veía muy bien el camino así que tuvo que detenerse; se dio cuenta de que se había detenido cerca del muelle, se bajo del carro, camino por el muelle y se sostuvo en el barandal, observando el atardecer sin dejar de pensar en Jack.

Lo que Jack hizo fue tratar de seguir a Kim, salió del dojo y al salir se encontró con Joan -¡Joan necesito que me hagas un favor! ¡Cierra el dojo llevó prisa!- y sin dejar que Joan le respondiera salió disparado hacía el estacionamiento –OK Jack- dijo ella pero Jack ya no la escuchó, subió a su camioneta y condujo.

Mientras conducía pudo notar el carro de Kim detenido cerca del muelle, aparco su auto y pudo verla hasta el final del muelle recargada en el barandal, él no lo un segundo y se acerco a donde ella estaba. Se detuvo a un lado -¡Jack, ya déjame!- dijo Kim con rabia en su voz y alejando se de ahí pero él la tomo por su muñeca -Kim, te juro que yo no tenia ni idea de lo que paso anoche. Todo fue un invento de Donna, ella siempre ha querido que me acerque a ella, que le haga caso pero ella no me hace sentir lo que yo siento por ti, contigo me siento diferente, puedo ser yo mismo, que en el mundo solo somos tu y yo. Te prometo que nada de lo que dijo Donna era real, Por favor créeme. Te quiero a mi lado, lo que te dije anoche era real, estoy enamorado de ti. Kim te amo- dijo él con sinceridad, lo ultimó que dijo hizo que ella volteara a verlo y ver las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, pero los volvió a apartar.

–Mira Jack no se…- dijo ella pero no pudo terminar porque Jack la estaba besando ella trato de apartarlo pero su agarre era fuerte, la había envuelto en sus brazos y casi la inmovilizo, Kim empezó a relajarse en el beso y en lugar de oponerse se lo devolvió a Jack. Pero Kim en cuanto reacciono aventó a Jack lo más que pudo alejándolo de ella –Lo siento Jack, pero ahora estoy muy confundida- le dijo Kim con lagrimas aun en los ojos y regresando a su carro para volver a casa.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Jack iba a intentar hablar de nuevo con Kim, estaba en su casillero guardando sus cosas y preparándolas para su siguiente clase. Desde donde estaba vio a Kim en su casillero y en sus ojos pudo notar un deje de tristeza.

Se encamino hacía ella decidido de lo que haría y lo que le diría. Estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de ella –Kim…- Jack la llamo un poco antes de llegar a ella pero alguien lo jaló del brazo le dio la vuelta y lo beso estrechando sus labios en los suyos y en cuanto pudo reaccionar noto que Donna le había impedido llegar hasta Kim –Donna basta- le dijo Jack enojado en el momento en que la empujaba para alejarse de ella, se dio la vuelta para ver si Kim seguía ahí pero como sospecho ella ya se había ido.

**Y este fue el capitulo, prometo actualizar pronto, porque ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Sus comentarios en serio son importantes.**

**Itzel. =)**


	6. Mentiras

**Hola chicos este es otro capitulo, ojala que les guste y espero poder seguir actualizando pronto. **

**No soy dueña de Kickin' it ni los personajes.**

Después de la escuela, Jack se dirigió al dojo para la practica y hablar con Rudy sobre Kim ya que ella al parecer y por lo que había sucedido el sábado por la tarde ella estaba asistiendo con el consentimiento de Rudy. Planea hablar con Kim en clase de calculo pero ella no asistió a la clase, lo más probable era que no lo quería ver y a quien también le pareció raro no ver fue a Brad que no lo había visto en todo el día. A lo mejor ni fue a la escuela.

De los chicos fue el primero en llegar al dojo –Hola Jack ¿y los demás?- le pregunto Rudy al verlo entrar –Hola Rudy, creo que aun siguen en la escuela- contesto Jack y Rudy solo asintió, Jack se fue a los vestidores para cambiarse. Los chicos no tardaron mucho en alcanzarlo y ya después salieron para comenzar la practica –mmm… Rudy? No tienes nada que decirnos, como una nueva noticia o algo por el estilo- le preguntando Jack tratando de que Rudy entendiera su indirecta –No… no Jack, ¿por qué?- dijo Rudy dándole una mirada confusa mientras le sostenía un muñeco a Eddie para que lo golpeará –Oh, esperen ya recuerdo- dijo Rudy mientras soltaba el muñeco y los reunía a los chicos –Chicos le quería avisar que hay una nueva estudiante en el dojo- les dijo y el único que no se sorprendió fue Jack –Y ¿es caliente?- pregunto Jerry y se ganó un leve golpe en el hombre por parte de Jack –Se llama Kim Crawford y es cinturón negro. Tendrás competencia Jack- concluyó Rudy –Oh ahora entiendo porque me golpeaste- dijo Jerry –Yo ya me la había encontrado aquí el sábado por la tarde, Rudy- dijo Jack –Y estudia con nosotros en "Saeford High"- dijo Milton.

/

Después de que Kim viera el beso que Donna le dio a Jack salió de la escuela tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos "Ya no voy a llorar, ya no voy a llorar" se repetía mientras conducía su auto hasta el muelle. Sabía que no le hacía bien ir ahí ya que le traería recuerdo de Jack pero un lugar tranquilo que le gustaba. Noto una banca y decidió sentarse en ella.

Mientras tenía su cara en sus manos alguien le había tocado el hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos –Jack no quiero…- empezó a decir Kim pero no era Jack quien se encontraba con ella, era Brad –Oh eres tu. Lo siento creí que…- –Que era Jack- respondió Brad terminando la frase de Kim y ella solo asintió con la cabeza –Kim toda la escuela sabe lo que Jack te ha hecho, él no tiene perdón- le dijo Brad y Kim lo miro extrañado, Jack le había advertido sobre el pero no sabía en esos momentos que hacer –Pero, no se que pensar, Jack parece ser tan diferente- le respondió Kim –Pues el así solo juega con las chicas. Casi nadie lo conoce, pero yo lo conozco muy bien, aunque somos medios hermanos he vivido con el 4 años y el siempre ha sido así, les inventa cosas y las enamora. Como lo acaba de hacer contigo- lo que dijo hizo que Kim derramara unas lagrimas más y definitivamente no ayudaba en nada a Kim. Brad no sabía que hacer en ese momento y la abrazo –Kim, no llores ya por él no lo merece. Sabes es mejor que lo olvides y veas cosas nuevas, nuevas opciones- Kim volteo a verlo y Brad se aprovecho y la beso.

Ese beso la sorprendió al igual que lo sintió diferente que como cuando besaba a Jack, con Jack sentía pasión, querer, amor, todo; pero con Brad era diferente, pues no sentía que el beso fuera real, sin sentimiento, como si solo la besara por basar, Kim no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí no se movió, no respondió al beso, pero tampoco lo evito. Cuando Brad se alejo Kim miro hacía el suelo –Lo siento, Kim no debí de hacerlo- se disculpo Brad –No, esta bien- respondió ella sin mirarlo –Mira se que ahora estas confundida por lo de Jack pero creo que debes de seguir tu vida y olvidarlo. Kim que tu y yo lo intentemos desde el primer día que te vi me gustas pero Jack ya te había… ya estabas con él ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas?- la confesión de Brad hizo que los ojos de Kim se abrieran demasiado, pero en los ojos de él no noto sinceridad –No lo se Brad, es muy pronto- respondió ella –Vamos Kim, dame una oportunidad- le rogaba, Kim lo pensó por un momento antes de responder –Esta bien Brad, hay que intentarlo- ante la respuesta de Kim Brad la abrazó y la beso de nuevo.

Pero Kim no noto que alguien los estaba observando.

/

La practica había terminado y todos ya se había cambiado, y mientras Jack salía del vestuario y se dirigía a su casillero junto con Jerry le llego un mensaje a su celular pero lo ignoro tal vez sería su padre preguntando por él y lo extraño fue que al mismo tiempo le llego uno a Jerry, Donna entró corriendo por las puertas -¡Jack, Jack! Tienes que ver esto- grito ella mientras se acercaba a él y a Jerry –Ahora ¿que quieres Donna?- dijo Jack desinteresado –Bueno creo que a ti te llego el mismo mensaje porque no lo checas- dijo Donna señalando el celular de Jack en su mano de él –No Jack, no creo que sea importante- dijo Jerry tratando de evitar que Jack viera el mensaje ya que el ya lo había checado y sabía que no le agradaría.

Jack al ver el mensaje estaba desecho, el mensaje era una foto de Kim y Brad besándose en la banca –Ves Jack yo te dije que ella no te merece es una perra- dijo Donna pero Jack pareció ignorarla –Este mensaje al parecer le llego a toda la escuela- comento Donna pues Milton y Eddie venían de los vestuarios mirando las pantallas de sus teléfonos –Jack debe de haber una explicación, sabes como es Brad- le dijo Milton –No, ella merece ser feliz con quien quiera, yo respeto su decisión- comento Jack y salió del dojo, condujo su camioneta y se dirigió a su casa.

/

Después de un rato tacaron a la puerta de su habitación y abrió la puerta para revelar a Brad parado ahí –Jack, Jack, Jack. Pobrecito Jack, por fin una chica se enamora de ti y tu que haces, engañarla con Donna Tobin. Pero tranquilo yo fui la rescate y ahora es feliz conmigo- se burlo Brad y Jack tenía los puños apretados –Yo no la engañe, Donna nos tendió una trampa, y ya todo el mundo sabe que tu y Kim tienen una relación, se envió un mensaje a toda la escuela- le dijo Jack de mala gana y claramente molesto –Oh en serio, pues nada podría ser mejor- dijo Brad –Ah y por cierto baja a cenar la mesa esta lista- concluyo Brad, Jack cerro la puerta con un ruido sordo. Estaba realmente molesto.

/

Al día siguiente Jack miro desde su casillero y ella igual volteo a verlo se dieron una mirada de decepción, pero ninguno apartaba la mirada, no dejaban de verse su miradas eran fijas –Hola cariño- llegó Brad e hizo que Kim rompiera la mirada con Jack y este solo los siguió viendo –Hola- respondió Kim forzando una sonrisa y Brad la beso, Jack por desgracia había presenciado la escena y bajo la cabeza.

Continuo con sus cosas en su casillero –Jackie- llego Donna a su lado –Donna- dijo Jack de mala gana y volteándose hacia ella –Jack tengo una propuesta que hacerte- le dijo ella, Jack agarro su mochila del suelo –Ahora no Donna- y comenzó a caminar desinteresado –Vamos Jack. Mira ahora que Kim y Brad están saliendo ¿Por qué no tu y yo lo intentamos?- esa era su propuesta, la cual hizo que Jack se detuviera en seco y volteara a verla –Donna lo siento pero no. Yo no voy a andar con una persona como tu- le dijo Jack dejando a Donna sola en medio del pasillo.

Mientras estaban en clase de calculo Jack desde la parte de atrás podía ver a Kim y Brad sentados en dos mesas más adelante sentados, Brad en cada oportunidad que tenía agarraba la mano de Kim pero ella la zafaba de su agarre. En cuanto sonó la Jack se retiro y se dirigió al dojo.

Kim no sabía si hacía lo correcto en estar saliendo con Brad, pero mientras más pronto olvidara a Jack, mejor –Bueno, Kim amor, yo me tengo que quedar para el entrenamiento pero nos vemos mañana- se despidió Brad y le dio un pequeño beso –Adiós- se subió al auto donde ya estaba Leila –Kim ¿qué fue eso?- le pregunto ella al ver el beso –Bueno es mi novio- le dijo Kim mientras encendía el motor del auto -¿tu novio? ¿qué pasara Jack?- le pregunto Leila –¿Jack? Leila solo jugo conmigo tu lo viste el día de la fiesta de Donna- casi grito Kim –Kim, se lo que vi pero yo veo cuando te mira y él se ve muy enamorado ti y yo se que tu sigues enamorada de él- dijo Leila –Ahora no se que pensar pero es mejor así- dijo Kim y condujo hasta su casa.

/

Como Jerry tenía detención en la escuela, que no era nada extraño, se tuvo que quedar después de clases por suerte le toco con el Sr. Smith que era un maestro mayor que siempre se quedaba dormido y todos se iban antes. Así que Jerry se fue a casa y antes se fue a su casillero, mientras iba pasando por el pasillo escucho unas voces y decidió ocultarse para escuchar –Pero… te esta… creyendo todo… ¿verdad?…- dijo la voz de una chica que se interrumpía en la frase al parecer porque se estaba besando con un chico –Obvio… ella me cree… lo que le digo… de Jack- respondió él, a Jerry le parecían conocidas hasta que las reconoció, era Donna y Brad.

Decidió acercarse un poco más para escuchar mejor –Kim están ingenua- dijo Donna mientras se reía –Pero es solo por que Jack no te correspondió ¿no es cierto?- le preguntó Brad –Mira ahora ya no importa estoy contigo pero ella me las va a pagar- le respondió Donna –Oye y me entere de que alguien nos estuvo espiando mientras estuve con ella en el muelle ¿quién fue Penny o Kelsey?- dijo Brad burlón –Fueron las dos pero ahora no importa- concluyo Donna y beso de nuevo a Brad, al escuchar su conversación fue cuando entendió todo y sin dudarlo se dirigió al dojo para contarle a Jack.


	7. Fin

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y por todos los comentarios.**

* * *

La practica iba a la mitad y Jerry la interrumpió entrando de golpe y recargándose en el pilar –Jack… no vas a creer… lo que escuche- dijo el chico latino entre cortado por la falta de aire. Era muy distraído. Por lo que cuando salió de la escuela olvido que en su casillero tenía su patineta. Por correr a decirle a Jack estaba lleno de sudor –Tranquilízate Jerry. Siéntate- le dijo Eddie. Y Rudy le pasaba una botella de agua.

Tomó unos cuantos tragos y comenzó –Mientras estaba en la escuela por detención. Escuche a Donna y Brad hablando sobre que todo era un plan de ellos- esto no le sorprendió a Jack –Y Kelsey y Penny fueron las que espiaron a Kim y a Brad en el muelle. Ellas enviaron el mensaje- continuó Jerry –Y han estado engañando a Kim- concluyó Jerry –Chicos ¿hablan de la chica que viene al dojo?- pregunto Rudy confundido –Si- contestó Jack -¿Qué es lo que pasa chicos?- aun no entendía.

Los chicos le contaron casi todo, resumiendo un poco para no hacer muy larga la historia –Es por eso que no acepte a Brad. Nunca le tuve buena espina- comento Rudy –Tengo que hablar con Kim- dijo Jack y salió del dojo.

Jack estacionó su camioneta en frente de la casa e Kim. Prefirió no tocar el timbre ya que a la mejor Kim no lo quisiera recibir decidió dar la vuelta a la casa y entrar por el jardín de atrás por una gran ventana distinguió a Leila en la cocina preparando algo de comer, con los audífonos puestos y bailando un poco, se rió entre dientes y continuó vio una ventana abierta y decidió que entraría por ahí pero necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a subir.

Comenzó a buscar alrededor del jardín y cerca de un arbusto encontró una cuerda "Perfecto" pensó. La enrolló, la lanzo dentro la jaló y la cuerda se vino abajo, necesitaba que se quedará fija, cerca de donde estaba la ventana había un farol que sobresalía de la pared. Lanzó la cuerda de forma que se formará un nudo, jaló y la cuerda se quedo en donde Jack la había aventado, empezó a reptar por la pared se apoyó en la orilla de la ventana y se adentro en la habitación y en ese momento la puerta se abrió -¡Jack! ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- estaba sorprendida al verlo ahí –Necesitó hablar con Kim, ¿esta en casa?- preguntó Jack –Si esta en su cuarto. Es la puerta de enfrente- respondió Leila –Gracias-.

Salió de la habitación localizó la puerta y llamo –¿Qué quieres Leila?- dijo Kim mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, creyó que era ella ya que solo estaban ellas dos en la casa –Hola Kim, tengo que decirte algo de verdad importante- dijo Jack –No, ya deja de buscarme Jack sigue tu vida, así como yo seguí la mía- respondió Kim –Es sobre Donna y Brad te pido solo 5 minutos- le rogó Jack, Kim dio un suspiro y lo dejo pasar. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y por un momento se quedaron en silencio.

Así que comenzó –Donna ha planeado todo esto Kim ella esta empeñada en separarnos, y Brad la esta ayudando. Jerry los escucho hoy al salir de la escuela, me dijo que los vio besándose- le dijo Jack -¿Qué? Eso no es cierto- respondió ella –¿Por qué te mentiría?- estaba desesperado ante lo que sucedía –Brad me ha dicho que solo quieres jugar conmigo- recordó Kim cuando estaba en el muelle con Brad –Donna le dijo a Brad que te dijera eso. Ese día Donna mando a sus amigas a que los vigilaran. Ese día toda la escuela se entero de que tu y Brad están saliendo- explicó –Jack no se que pensar, estoy muy confundida. Todo este problema ha sido demasiado grande y cuando me mude nunca creí que me fuera a enredar en todo este lío. No creí que en la choza, en aquel pequeño encuentro que tuvimos, fuera a pasarme todo esto contigo, ese día cometí un error muy grande, me enamore de ti- dijo Kim, cuando platicaban nunca se dieron cuenta cuando fue que se iban acercado pero cuando Kim termino de hablar Jack de inmediato la atrajo en un beso que ella no evitó, se lo devolvió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el tomaba su cintura.

A su mente vino Brad, su novio, así que lentamente se separó de Jack y se quedaron abrazados juntos –Perdón Jack, pero no puedo, ahora estoy saliendo con Brad. Tienes que irte lo siento- le dijo Kim mientras se apartaba de él –Esta bien Kim, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, perdón o por haberte quitado el tiempo- y con eso Jack salió de la habitación de Kim y se dirigió a su camioneta. Subió y condujo hasta su casa.

* * *

Mientras Kim estaba en el desayuno no dejaba de pensar en el incidente de ayer con Jack lo más probable es que estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero tal vez se equivocaba con Brad, así que hoy hablaría con él.

Juntó con Leila entro en la escuela, pero después se separaron ya que sus casilleros quedaban en diferentes direcciones, casi no había nadie en la escuela habían llegado temprano. Tomó las cosas que necesitaba de su casillero y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando entro se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo –¿Brad?- pregunto incrédula –Kim, no es lo que crees- respondió Brad dejando ahí a Donna junto a los lavabos –Entonces todo es cierto- dijó Kim mientras recordaba lo que Jack le había dicho -Déjala Brad- dijó Donna mientras se acercaba él –Kim lo siento fui un idiota…- empezó Brad pero Kim lo interrumpió –Tranquilo sabes que yo fui la idiota por dejarme llevar por alguien como tú. Perdón por haberlos interrumpido. Me voy- dijo Kim mientras salía del baño sintiendo de verdad la más idiota. Por haber confiado en Brad. Por escuchar todas sus mentiras. Por no hacerle caso a su hermana o a sus amigas. Pero lo más importante por no haber confiado en el chico que amaba.

* * *

Decidió buscar a Jack antes de que comenzará la primera hora sabía que era demasiado pronto pero quería pedirle perdón así que decidió buscarlo por su casillero y ahí fue donde lo encontró y se acercó a él –Hola Jack ¿podemos hablar?- dijo ella distrayéndolo y haciendo que el volteara a verla –Hola Kim- dijo sonriéndole.

Salieron de la escuela se dirigieron hasta la camioneta de Jack y el condujo al muelle.

Cuando llegaron se acercaron juntos al barandal del muelle, donde se recargaron y se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de hablar –Gracias por todo Jack- comenzó ella –No se como pude ser tan ciega, tu solo querías que abriera los ojos, pero yo solo los mantenía cerrados hasta esta mañana que vi a Donna y a Brad en el baño de damas besándose, perdóname por no haberte creído- concluyo Kim -¿Los viste?- dijó Jack –Bueno si, me sorprende lo incrédula que soy- respondió ella –Kim sabes que tu siempre podrás contar conmigo. Quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites. Y que agradezco haber entrado en aquella choza y encontrarme contigo, donde yo también me enamore de ti- le confesó Jack, se miraron a los ojos, estaban frente a frente el la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y ella se fue acercando, poco a poco se fueron inclinando y sus labios se encontraron un beso apasionado.

Se olvidaron de todo, solo eran ella y él y si no hubiera sido por el aire no se hubieran separado –Kim de igual manera quiero que sepas que te amo- le dijo él y ella lo volteo a ver –Jack yo también te amo- y ella lo acercó de nuevo en un beso al separarse sus frentes quedaron juntas –Kim tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo él –Dime Jack –Kim ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó el –Eso me encantaría- respondió ella y se besaron de nuevo.

* * *

**Se que este final no es muy bueno pero es que me estaba quedando sin ideas y decidí que tendría que acabar la historia, no es muy original y es demasiado rápido. Espero que les haya gustado y les pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en publicar los capítulos. **

**He estado pensando en otras historias y en las que espero poder empezar a trabajar próximamente.**

**También me gustaría trabajar en otras parejas como Auslly o Brase (se que son hermanos, pero me gusta la pareja que forman Billy y Kelly).**

**Gracias por leer. Itzel  
**


End file.
